1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a speed change apparatus for a farm vehicle in which a first speed change mechanism and a second speed change mechanism coact to change the travelling speed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The first and second speed change mechanisms may be actuated independently by means of two hand levers respectively associated therewith. Such arrangement involves a trouble of changing a grip from one lever to the other and is liable to operational errors. To overcome such situation it is proposed to use only one lever operable in two different directions for actuating the two speed change mechanisms. In the known arrangement, the operation of the lever in a first direction actuates one of the speed change mechanisms and that in a second direction actuates the other speed change mechanism. Since both the first and second directions in which the lever is operated are associated with the actuation of the speed change mechanisms, a great operational force is required and the operation tends to lack smoothness. Further, this arrangement has a disadvantage in that the lever is not easily located for gripping when a speed change is intended because of a wide range of the lever movement in the first and second directions.